La maquina de la extinción
Era un día hermoso sin lugar a dudas. La mañana con su brisa primaveral nos invitaba a mi hermana y a mí a seguir paseando por el sendero de árboles en aquel pueblo al cual fuimos de vacaciones. Ella, con su sombrilla rosada exaltada, recogía flores junto al sendero de árboles; yo, en cambio, me había sentado sobre un tronco para dibujar en un bloc de ilustraciones parte del paisaje. Esa era una mañana especial, así lo creí y por ello sentí la imperiosa necesidad de retratarla… Como de querer fotografiar ese momento. De pronto vi a aquel delgado y desaseado chico acercarse a nosotros. Me quedé mirándole en silencio, su mirada era la de un animal salvaje y desesperado que necesitaba rápidamente dar con alguna presa. Algo me había preguntado mi hermana, pero, al no obtener respuesta, volvió su rostro hacia mí y confundida me preguntó qué era lo que me pasaba. -Beatriz, todo va a estar bien…- le dije apenas moviendo mis labios-. Pase lo que pase tú solo obedece… Beatriz no alcanzó a reaccionar, el muchacho la agarró del cuello y presionó con fuerza la punta de un cuchillo en sus costillas. Lentamente me puse de pie, yo era mayor que él, así que no tendría problemas en reducirlo, pero la distancia era un problema y temía que esa bestia le hiciera algo a Beatriz. -Me llevaré esa sombrilla…. – dijo de pronto el muchacho sin siquiera pestañear-. ¿Lo han entendido? A la cuenta de tres la arrojas al suelo y me la llevaré… Comenzó a contar y cuando llegó al tres, Beatriz dejó caer su sombrilla. El chico la recogió con prisa y luego a toda velocidad salió huyendo perdiéndose entre los árboles. Beatriz se encontraba tan asustada, pasaron algunos segundos antes de que moviera un solo músculo. -¿Qué ha sido eso?… ¿Un asalto?- preguntó confundida. -Creo que sí… – respondí también sin acabar de entender-, y con el ladrón más torpe del mundo. Una vez estando ya en casa y a la hora de la cena con nuestros padres volvimos a charlar sobre lo sucedido, la verdad es que no podíamos entender el extraño comportamiento de ese niño idiota, ¿para qué diablos quería una sombrilla rosada? Sin embargo, con el correr de los días nos enteramos de que esta clase de robos tan extraños se habían vuelto algo bastante habitual en los alrededores del pueblo de Victoria. Todos solían dar la misma descripción: muchachito delgado, cabello marañoso, bastante sucio y desaseado que a veces actuaba con inusitada violencia, se aparecía en el pueblo para robar objetos comunes y aparentemente de poco valor. ¿Sería acaso un drogadicto? Al menos eso fue lo que pensé cuando un par de días más tarde una vecina del club de cabañas de verano nos contó lo que le había sucedido la noche anterior: -Era creo que cerca de la una de la madrugada cuando sentí un terrible boche en la cocina… Salí de la cama y me dirigí a ver qué pasaba. Estaba aterrada, me armé de una escoba y fui a ver qué sucedía. Allí al encender la luz estaba este niño manchado completamente con sangre intentando ponerse de pie… se había caído desde el tragaluz del techo. Cayó sobre toda la vajilla y al parecer se había herido en el estómago. Sentí pena por él, ¿saben? Se encontraba tan desesperado. Su mirada, hubieran visto su mirada… era una mezcla de rabia, cansancio y angustia. Me iba a acercar a ayudarle cuando de pronto blandió un delgado fierro y me hizo retroceder… Lo único que me dijo fue: “Una plancha, deme una plancha ahora”. Se la di y luego se marchó casi corriendo… Yo quedé muy asustada, esa herida en su estómago se veía muy fea… Aquel relato me dejó bastante pensativo. ¿Qué tan desesperado podía estar él como para ponerse en riesgo? ¿Y por una estúpida plancha? Posteriormente hubo un par ocasiones en las que mientras dibujaba en mi bloc sentado en el balcón de la cabaña al atardecer llegó a mis narices aquel desagradable mal olor. El olor del muchacho de ese día que le robó la sombrilla a mi hermana, miré a todos lados, pero nunca pude ver a nadie. Sin embargo el inminente encuentro no se hizo esperar. Sucedió sobre una de las colinas de Victoria durante otro de esos preciosos atardeceres. Me encontraba dibujando como de costumbre a solas cuando oí el leve sonido de una rama seca que se quiebra al ser pisada, giré mi cabeza y ahí estaba él. De pie, a unos cuantos pasos atrás de mí, se encontraba observando el atardecer casi maravillado. -Hacía mucho que no veía una puesta de sol- me dijo con voz cansada. Pude notar al instante una improvisada venda que llevaba en su abdomen, la cual se encontraba teñida de rojo carmesí. -Escucha… No quiero hacerte daño- le dije-. Creo saber quién eres, los veraneantes y la gente del pueblo hablan de ti como si fueras un mito urbano, que te robas cosas. Tienes problemas con las drogas, ¿no? No me respondió. Continuaba observando el anaranjado cielo mientras sus cabellos eran acariciados por una brisa repentina. -Mira- insistí-. Puedo ayudarte, mi familia es de dinero… Podemos llevarte a un hospital, esa herida se ve muy fea, ¿no crees?- De pronto del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un revólver y sin medir mayores consecuencias me apuntó directo a quemarropa. -Ese bloc de dibujo… Lo necesito- me dijo y estiró su mano izquierda. No entendía lo que pasaba… al parecer no me estaba escuchando y no podía razonar con él; sin embargo, la idea de desprenderme de mi bloc era terrible, en él había trabajado casi todo el año… No podía entregárselo a un drogadicto idiota. -¿Has escuchado lo que te dije recién? Tengo dinero, puedo dártelo, pero por favor no te lleves este cuaderno de dibujo. Como respuesta obtuve una mirada cargada de nerviosismo y de locura, nuevamente levantó el revólver, estaba dispuesto a dispararme, a jalar el gatillo y todo por un miserable bloc de ilustración. Finalmente cedí y le arrojé el bloc a sus pies, el chico lo cogió y lo observó con detención por unos segundos, acto seguido tosió y escupió un poco de sangre para luego marcharse del lugar corriendo con cierto grado de dificultad. Yo me quedé de una pieza, no sabía qué hacer… Era mi bloc de dibujo, mis trabajos, todo perdido. Opté por dejar pasar un instante y luego ir tras él. Le seguí por cerca de veinte minutos y durante el trayecto pude ver que se detenía con frecuencia para recuperar el aliento, sin duda se encontraba muy mal físicamente y la herida en su estómago era ya un riesgo vital. Llegamos finalmente a una casa bastante rústica y descuidada, me acerqué sigilosamente y miré por una de las ventanas justo en el momento exacto para darme cuenta que el muchacho descendía a un sótano. Tras una breve y cautelosa inspección me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie más en el inmueble así que armado con un palo que encontré me metí a la casa con la intención de averiguar qué sucedía y recuperar mi bloc de dibujo. Una vez adentro peldaño a peldaño bajé con mucho cuidado y noté que el sótano se encontraba iluminado por unas llamas, probablemente provenientes de una chimenea, mientras descendía pude escuchar un extraño sonido robótico y luego de ensamblaje similar al de las maquinarias pesadas. Llegué finalmente a la planta baja y pude ver a aquel chico recostado… descansando sobre un montón de almohadas y mantas, frente a él se encontraba un extraño dispositivo mecánico que por sus proporciones me recordaron a un refrigerador, mas éste tenía cientos de circuitos y cables rodándole por un esqueleto metálico que arriba terminaba en una cabeza humana. Al menos eso es lo que sugería, pues no pasaba de ser una forma redonda cubierta con silicona color piel, la cual estaba llena de cicatrices y abolladuras. El muchachito solo contemplaba en silencio las llamas de la chimenea que se encontraban junto a él cuando algo inexplicable le hizo mirar hacia donde yo estaba. -Pero… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- me preguntó asombrado. -Te he seguido…- le contesté aflojando el palo que traía conmigo- ¿Me dispararás por eso? El chico no contestó, solo volvió a depositar su mirada en las figuras sorprendentes que pueden llegar a tener las llamas de una chimenea. -No he dejado de escupir sangre- me dijo de pronto rompiendo el silencio-. Tengo tanto frío… Me alegro de que estés aquí… Observé a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que a un costado del sótano había una caja llena de cosas como juguetes, sartenes para cocinar, ramos de flores, etc. Sin comprender nada de lo que sucedía avancé un paso hacia el malherido chico. -¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Qué es este robot?- pregunté. -No sé qué decirte… Un amigo me presentó esta máquina. Paradójicamente, lo hizo justo antes de morir, igual que yo ahora. El muchacho se quedó en silencio contemplando la peculiar maquinaria que a ratos emitía una leve y suave vibración. -Pero… ¿Qué es?, ¿qué hace?- pregunté confundido. -Joder, la vida… Eso es lo que hace. Arruina la vida de todos quienes la conocen… Ahora tú debes hacerte cargo de ella, júrame que lo harás. Enmudecí al ver la desesperación de aquel extraño y desconocido chico, quien aún estando muy malherido se había incorporado en su lecho y me sujetaba firmemente del brazo izquierdo. -Esta máquina controla a los seres humanos…- confesó finalmente- Cada cierta cantidad de horas pide algo. Si no se le entrega, hace desaparecer a miles de personas alrededor del mundo de manera inexplicable. Es por ello que todos los años se pierde tanta gente. -¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- pregunté perplejo. -Je…je… je, esa fue la misma reacción que tuve yo- dijo el muchacho sonriendo a la vez que escupía al suelo un poco de sangre.- Te lo diré una vez más, y esta vez asimílalo pronto y de una buena vez porque tú te harás cargo de este armatoste de ahora en adelante…, no tengo idea de dónde vino a parar esta máquina ni de cuándo o quién la construyó… Lo único que sé es que al sonar una irritante alarma, se forma la palabra de algún objeto en esa pantalla que tiene bajo el recipiente de acero. Después de que la palabra se ha formado. hay un lapso de 3 horas para conseguirle el objeto que pide. Si no lo obtienes hace desaparecer cerca de 90 mil a 100 mil personas al mismo tiempo, pueden ser personas de cualquier edad, país, raza, etcétera. En la misma pantalla donde se forma la palabra del objeto requerido luego arroja la eterna lista con los nombres de las personas que han sido borradas del mapa. Lo último que me pidió fue un bloc de dibujo. Retrocedí espantado un par de pasos. -Esto es imposible… ¿Por qué no la destruyes y ya? -Porque si se destruye, automáticamente elimina a todos los seres humanos de la faz de la tierra. -No puede ser real… ¡No puede ser verdad!– exclamé aterrado en ese punto. -Estoy a punto de morir,… por favor tú hazte cargo de este armatoste… Jamás lo destruyas y concédele todo lo que te pida. -No… No puedo…, ¡no lo haré!- contesté de forma enérgica. -Debes hacerlo,… por favor- dijo el muchacho tosiendo-. La máquina te reconoce como su nuevo dueño… -¿De qué hablas? Te repito que no lo haré. -Debes hacerlo, no sé qué clase de ingeniería sobrenatural la ha construido, pero tú al seguirme… sellaste tu perdición. Tal como yo desperdicié mi vida atendiendo los caprichos de… esta… M-máquina- Al terminar la oración, el muchacho dio un último y terrible quejido lastimero para finalmente morir quedando con sus ojos abiertos, observando la nada misma. Bastante asustado me acerqué al cuerpo de muchacho y comencé a moverlo para intentar hacerlo reaccionar; sin embargo, ya era inútil, aquel chico había muerto. Tras permanecer unos instantes arrodillado junto al cuerpo, me puse de pie y me acerqué a examinar aquel enigmático robot maldito. Por ningún lado se divisaba algún cable que sugiriera una posible conexión eléctrica, tampoco había compartimento para baterías o algo similar, pues su lado posterior era plano y uniforme. Tampoco había evidencia alguna de ensamblaje, ya sean tornillos, tuercas o separaciones de alguna clase. Me ubiqué frente a la máquina y observé aquella cabeza tallada en metal en la parte superior, era un rostro humano evidentemente mas no parecía tener sentido, al bajar se veía una inscripción desconocida y en unos caracteres prácticamente ilegibles… Estaba ubicada justo al centro, pareciera corresponder al nombre del artilugio. Un poco más abajo sobresalía un recipiente de acero que era el lugar donde se arrojaban los objetos que la máquina pedía, y más abajo estaba la peculiar pantalla electrónica por la cual el robot se comunicaba. En silencio oía aquella enigmática vibración que producía el armatoste, a veces subía y bajaba de intensidad, pero eso pocas pistas daba como para encontrar un método para deshacerse de el sin que todo el mundo desapareciera, analizaba todas mis posibilidades y estaba decidido a encontrar una solución. -Debe haber una manera- me dije mientras examinaba la máquina. Y en aquel momento un mensaje apareció en la pantalla del robot escrito con letras verdes tras un fondo negro: “No, no la hay”. Tras leerlo no supe qué hacer, el miedo me bloqueó y me impidió reaccionar, hasta que pasados unos minutos logré controlarme y la posibilidad de mantener una charla con la máquina se me vino a la mente. -¿Me conoces?- pregunté. "C l a r o q u e t e c o n o z c o / c o n o z c o a t o d o e l m u n d o/ i n c l u s o a t o d o s l o s b e b é s q u e e s t a n n a c i e n d o.” Abismado y sorprendido por tal respuesta, formulé otra pregunta: -¿De dónde vienes? ¿Quién te ha construido? "R e s p u e s t a d e n e g a d a." Me quedé perplejo, simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, solo sabía que todos corrían peligro, incluso yo. -Dime ¿qué ocurre si te destruyo? "S i m e d e s t r u y e s t o d o e l m u n d o d e s a p a r e c e a l i n s t a n t e.” -Pero, ¿por qué debo ser yo?, ¿no puede encargarse otro de ti?- pregunté al borde de la ira y la desesperación. "D e b e s s e r t u.” -¿Por qué?, ¿por qué debo ser yo y no otro? ¿Qué tengo yo que no tenga alguien más?- insistí de forma exasperada. "¨P o r q u e t ú e s t á s c o n d e n a d o” Tras esa última y concluyente respuesta, caí finalmente en cuenta de que en mis manos estaba el peso y la responsabilidad con la que quizás solo Dios debe lidiar día a día. Sabía que debía tomar una decisión y ese desgraciado chico debió haberse sentido igual de frustrado que yo cuando tuvo que hacerse cargo de aquel maldito armatoste robótico salido de quién sabe dónde, pero que tenía la capacidad de borrar a los seres humanos de la faz de la tierra. Solo y sumido en la más terrible y profunda reflexión a la que una persona puede ser sometida, me arrodillé frente a la máquina asumiendo que mi vida se había destruido por completo, de fondo solo podía escuchar el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea aún encendida y aquella maligna vibración que producía el robot. A veces cuando el cielo se vuelve rojo y la brisa se pone fría, puedo oír la voz de Beatriz susurrando mi nombre con tristeza. A veces cuando se acerca la noche y el sol se retira a descansar, los habitantes de Victoria me ven deambulando por sus bosques. Categoría:Otros